Koutetsu no Yaiba
by Bastion Lightz
Summary: Just a super late Valentine's Day lemon for the one pairing no one will ever root for. After finishing training with Kanroji, the Love Hashira has something else to give Tanjiro. Takes place during 132. TanRoji oneshot, maybe the first


_Kotetsu no Yaiba_

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. Why the two names that mean the same though?

Kei: It's been a while since we made a non-My Hero Academia update. What's with this manga? I mean, Tanjiro is still a better protag than Izuku.

Julia: Let's get to it. In this story, well… to put it simply, it's not safe for work. Also, it takes place during a time where the anime has not caught up.

Kei: For a bit of perspective, Tanjiro meets up with someone while undergoing the Hashira training to implement a new training method she comes up with. And it feels like we should have done this for Valentine's day?

Wanda: Lightz hates V-Day.

…

It's been three weeks of nonstop training, but not just any training. After certain events transpired and demons across the world have gone into hiding, the demon slayer corps has conducted training for the entire battalion to receive training as if they were tsuguko. For the upcoming storm to flood them no member could do nothing during this calm.

One Kanoe member of the demon slayers – Tanjiro Kamado – can be found inside a room. Clothes that stick too tightly onto him stretch as he extends his limbs. Not a single crack can be heard from his bones, a sign he takes pleasantly as a result of the effective training. "Kanroji's training is more amazing than I thought. I had no idea I could bend that far."

"Such a cute thing to say," speaks a voice behind him. He turns around and faces the person speaking to him, Mitsuri Kanroji the Love Hashira herself, though he isn't surprised. He could smell her a mile away.

But, for some reason, she has another scent attached to her. He has never smelled it on anyone before. It's as if her regular smell has become solid metal before grinding against a whetstone to become sharper. Not to mention the way she's looking at him is a bit different than usual.

It would be rude to not respond though. "What's cute?"

"Nevermind," is her response, that adorable smile still present on her face along with the redness as flush as her hair. "It's time you made your way to Iguro. I have nothing left to teach you."

"Great!" he says with tight enthusiasm. He has been hoping to move on with his training to get stronger, and now he can improve his other abilities. Getting one good stretch out he makes a move to change out of these clothes, only for the girl no older than him by four years to take his hand, much to his surprise. "Kanroji?"

"Before you go, I was hoping you could do this one other training session for me," she says, increasing her grip ever slightly to bring him along. Her fingers brush against his rugged hand, causing her to turn a little redder and the boy to as well. "Ooh? Your hands are so rough."

"Kanroji, where are we going?" The Love Hashira continues to guide him until they reach two open doors. Here, Tanjiro sees two futons laid on the floor.

Looking around, he smells nothing else out of the ordinary. It's rather suspicious. "What training can we do here?"

He turns around to face Kanroji, eyes turning to black dots when he sees that she's removing her haori and unbuttoning her top. Those magnificent orbs bounce once finally free, showing her heart-colored areolas and nipples.

"Here is where we will make love."

"… HAH!?"

"I'm going to make love to you," she tells him again, though her face is pleasantly bright in redness making it lose effect.

A whiff of her scent comes to the nose, and he becomes fairly lighthearted. From it, he can pick up how nervous she is despite how turned on or so she's become. She's clearly not experienced in this sort of thing, and neither is he. "But why me?"

"Ever since you joined the Demon Slayer Corps, we've gotten so much closer to defeating Muzan than ever before," she begins, stepping forward with the door closed behind them. "Thanks to you and your sister, we're this close to killing him. You may not think it, but we're all grateful to you for this opening you've provided. And, I want to give my gratitude."

Stuttering due to not having any idea of how to deal with this sort of situation – romance and girls are a mystery to him – Tanjiro backs up with his hands waving. "B-B-But, Kanroji, you don't have to force yourself to do this! This feels like something you should save for someone you love!"

"Don't be so rude," she replies with upset eyes. "I didn't agree to do this because of some obligation. I want to do this because it's you, the same boy who didn't think I was a super-strong freak and took value in protecting me even though I was stronger than you." She takes his hand and leans in closer.

"Tanjiro," her eyes sparkle giving a puppy dog look, "don't you find me attractive?"

All of those words cause his sense of reason to tilt upward on the scales. She's scared despite being at a level of power to be able to defeat hordes of demons but wants to do it with him. He knows a bit about sex; his mother taught him the purpose shortly after his father died and before she was killed, but he has never once had the chance to put it to practice or understand certain functions of the body – not that she'd know probably.

Sadly, he would be obscenely rude to deny her something she put a great deal of thought and feeling into. The problem would be if he can see her as a woman and not just Kanroji the Love Hashira. Though, looking down at her chest that is eager to press against his, he finds that to be no problem as the elephant raises its trunk.

This pleases the girl.

Pushing Tanjiro down onto the futon hard enough to deliver a thud sound, she grabs the collar of his leotard and pulls to the side with great force. Easily it rips, becoming little more than shreds of gold and pink fluttering down on his war sculpted body. In awe at the many battle scars left behind from demons and rigorous training, Kanroji can't help but stare to a point where saliva and lust start to leak out of her mouth.

"Oh my… you are improving, Tanjiro." She dives down at him, hearts temporarily replacing her pupils as her lips smash against his. Her mighty arms pull and hold him tightly while her tongue explores his oral caverns.

Tanjiro meanwhile is taking all of what just happened in; he was surprised at the sudden – but obvious – strength she displayed pushing him down, he was frightened at how hungry she seemed when she tore the leotard apart just to strip him, and now he's turned on from the sudden taste slurping in his mouth. So much is happening at once, and right now his sense of logic has gone out the window. He's lost.

Taking her waist, Tanjiro instinctively brings her crotch down to his, rubbing himself against the jade fabric of her panties. While his hands caress that derriere just as thick and soft as her breasts, he fights back copying her tongue action. It seems to have the desired effect for he can feel her incredible moaning inside his mouth.

After a minute or so of kissing the two of them part; or rather, he pulls free needing the mouth air, a fact he finds shameful despite all that training he did. Still, he keeps his grip on her as she brings him in closer wrapping her legs around his waist. Gazing at the bridge of saliva hanging from their lips, the two reconnect once more.

While round two commences, Kanroji squeals feeling his hard heat press against her nether regions. She reaches down and pulls the rest of the clothes away, freeing the beast finally. Once it slaps against her stomach the Hashira pulls away to stare. So that's what a penis looks like when erect.

"Ara ara…" Giving her kohai a lover's smile, she pulls down her skirt and grabs her panties. A part of her giggles seeing the boy staring with immense anticipation. "My turn."

She pulls her panties down her endless legs and hovers herself overtop of him. With how hard he is, Tanjiro twitches every time her loose juices spill onto him. "Kanroji…"

"Call me Mitsuri when we're alone, Tanjiro…" Lowering herself onto the mushroom-like tip, the two eventually touch before he slowly enters. A jolt shoots through them at the new sensation hitting them, urging her to lower even more.

Grinding down on his teeth, Tanjiro does all he can to make sure he doesn't grab her ass and shove it in all at once. Each fold he passes in her sends pleasure throughout his body. 'Resist! Resist! Wait until she's done; this is also training!'

Soon their hips connect, and a pleasurable squeal shoots out of her mouth as she rears her head back. She's never felt this way before. While having long lost her hymen due to how damn flexible she is, putting someone's penis inside of her is nothing like anything she's felt. 'If only I got married sooner; I could have enjoyed this every day if I wanted!'

"This is…" she drools while reveling in the pleasure.

"Kanroji…" mutters Tanjiro, catching her attention. He grabs hold of her waist and pulls out before shoving it back inside, causing her to cry out again. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Oh, Tanjiro!" she purrs, grabbing his face to shove into her boobs. While doing so she bounces herself up and down his shaft, a perverted slapping sound coming off of them as they fuck. "But please, call me Mitsuri as I said!"

"Oh, sorry!" Tanjiro continues to pound inside of her.

The sex continues for a bit before he begins to realize he's reaching a wall. While this feels great for him, he wants to make sure she feels just as good if not better. If this is the only time they will be able to have sex then he might as well make it worthwhile and go the distance.

Tanjiro looks up at her chest, blinking in shock when he realizes something is different. 'Wait? Why can I see through her?'

Indeed, as he's losing his virginity Tanjiro is seeing her insides. Her lungs, heart, stomach, all visible to his eyes for some strange reason. If he wasn't having sex he'd focus heavily on why he's seeing this. Looking down, his eyes can also pick up a certain room his dick can only just reach.

'That must be where the semen goes to give a baby.' He also notes that his penis is going about hitting random places. But in certain places, he notes her moans get sharper there. 'Wait…' He aims in that precise spot, getting her to cry out louder.

He promptly goes to town smashing in that spot now causing Kanroji to grab hold of her lover and hug him closer as her life depended on it. Her toes even curl up from the amazing feeling rocking her world. "Tanjiro! Tanjiro!"

The boy being rooted for continues to hit the sweet spot, until he feels something else. Trying whatever to see through her again, he notices that the room from before has lowered itself, allowing him to hit it now. Maybe that's why she's getting wetter and tighter.

"Tanjiro, I think my womb has descended…" she whispers into his ear. Tanjiro's vision returns to normal allowing him to see into her eyes. Her pupils have turned into hearts. How is that possible?! "It wants your semen. Please cum for me!"

Utterly turned on by her begging, Tanjiro says, "With pleasure," before pushing her down off of him onto her back. A moment he feels immense pride in due to her strength, he proceeds to smash her with all he has like a hero from another world. She reaches up and grabs him, pulling the boy into a hug and kiss with no intention of letting him go.

"Kanro- Mitsuri!"

"Tanjiro!" The two kiss once more, riding out their climax holding onto one another. He can feel himself shoot a good five times before stopping. They remain together for a decent minute before he pulls free.

His dick free, he watches as all of his semen rise from where he was just inside. So that's what a vagina looks like.

"Mitsuri…" he mutters between breaths. He tries to concentrate his sight again, but whatever miracle happened before has failed to repeat itself. Maybe he was delusional.

"That was amazing…" she says, wiping a finger at her entrance and lapping up some cream for her to slurp down her throat before it could stain her futon. "Mmm… tastes delicious…"

Looking down, more of his essence begins to spill out. Tanjiro grabs a bigger piece of the shredding clothing to catch it. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. I enjoyed every last minute of it…" she says, smiling for reassurance. "Now, you should get dressed and head off for Iguro's. Don't want to delay your training anymore."

"R-Right!" He gets up and grabs the piece of clothes that he can still wear before sliding it on.

Kanroji reaches out and grabs his hand. "Oh! And don't tell anyone about this, okay? I don't want anyone to think I'm giving you special treatment and your training is negatively affected."

"Negatively?" That though continues to play in his mind as he leaves. But before he could completely disappear, he heads back and faces her much to the woman's surprise. "Just one thing I gotta say."

"Uh… sure."

"Don't think this is the end for us. Instead of preparing for the end, let's work hard to make sure we see tomorrow. Because I don't want that to be the last time we do it."

The redness spreads further up her cheeks as she stares at the boy who she gave her first time to. He's so considerate and kind. Even during sex, he waited until she was used to him to move. "Okay. I will."

"Good." Smiling back at her, Tanjiro gives Kanroji one final kiss before moving off. "Thank you again Mitsuri for everything!"

Watching him go, Mitsuri gives a wave of content even while still naked. "Maybe after this, I'll marry him."

…

Energized yet tired, Tanjiro in full battle rattle walks into the Snake Hashira's residence. Almost immediately, he is met with a curved sword shoved just in front of his face. Jumping back, Tanjiro sweats enough to water the deserts of Africa as he faces Iguro Obani.

He also sees a series of other fellow demon slayers. Unlike him, they're all tied to posts all across the room. It's a scary sight. "Uh…"

"Kaburamaru could sniff Mitsuri on you a mile away… **WHY?!**" The resulting training was so horrifying Tanjiro completely forgot about being able to see through Mitsuri.

* * *

Kei: And that's the end of that. It's been so long since we did a lemon. I wonder if it's still as tart.

Wanda: No puns, please.


End file.
